carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Fathers and Sons (1983)
Plot Overview Jeff and Kirby sneak back into the mansion. Jeff makes a phone call to Colby Co.'s pilot to take the two to Reno to elope. Blake finally has convinced Steven to return to Denver to see his child. Steven questions whether he is even the father of the child. Blake claims it is his child because it looks like Steven. Blake calls Krystle and Fallon to speak to Steven. Krystle goes to Alexis's penthouse to tell her the good news and that Steven's homecoming will be at the mansion the following evening. For once, the two of them are actually civil. Krystle then returns home and Joseph is awake and dressed worried about where Kirby and Jeff are. At that moment, the two are having a beautiful ceremony in Reno. During their wedding night, Kirby asks Jeff if he loves her as much as he loved Fallon on their wedding night. Adam is making headway tracking the AWOL Denver Carrington Board Members and the meeting is scheduled for the following week. Alexis is excited, but she is even more excited for Steven's return. Steven is greeted by the staff, Fallon, Alexis and Adam. In the middle of Blake's speech, Krystle descends the steps carrying Steven's child. The father and son moment is touching. Blake hopes that with Steven becoming a father and all that Steven will put aside the animosity he has for Blake. Now that Alexis is aware that Mark and Fallon are interested in one another, she wants Mark for herself. Alexis shows Mark that she is wearing the pin that Mark gave her which is a sign that they are going steady. Mark pretty much calls Alexis out for only wanting to be his gigolo at the time he gave her the pin. Besides, Mark really wants Fallon. He takes her to dinner at the St. Denis Club and then the two enjoy a night cap in his suite. Alone, Mark tells Fallon he wants to make love to her. Alexis is ready to get Steven back on her side and working at Colby Co. Steven is not ready to work but he is interested in why Sammy Jo left Danny with Blake and Krystle. Alexis is happy to tell Steven that Blake bought Danny for Krystle. Steven, always thinking the worse of his father, believes that story. Krystle tries to tell Steven that it did not happen that way. Blake also tries to tell Steven the truth, but Steven does not believe him. He is going to take Danny to New York and find Sammy Jo and try to become a family. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Kathleen Beller ... Kirby Anders * Geoffrey Scott ... Mark Jennings * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Lee Bergere ... Joseph Anders * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Peter Hobbs ... Justice of the Peace * Betty Harford ... Hilda Gunnerson * Virginia Hawkins ... Jeanette Robbins * Sally Kemp ... Marcia * Claudia Bryar ... Doris * Frank Cuva ... Instructor * Larry Turk ... Bartender Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Production details * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios. * Deleted scenes : Joseph asks Adam if he knows where Kirby is, Steven learns from Marcia that Blake is with Neal McVane. * Shortened scenes : Alexis informs Adam that Steven is alive, Krystle tells Blake what Steven has learnt about Alexis.